No need for Oak!
by N-Doom98
Summary: Ever wandered why you had to talk to Prof. Oak before you could head out on your adventure? Why couldn't we just do it ourselves? This is the story of the one person who ignored Prof. Oak's offer and went out to start off by himself. Will he succeed? Or will he come back with his tail between his legs?


**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic, the first being a FNaF fic. Not sure how long I'm going to make this one but I guess we will see as time goes on. Let me guys know what you think in the reviews! The ownership rights for the characters and names you are about to see belong to their respective owners. That's enough out of me! I'll let you get on with the reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dream**

There was a soft thud as my school bag fell to the floor in my room. My room. My one true safe haven. A place for me to relax, unwind and best of all...PLAY POKEMON! I pulled my Game Boy Advance and Pokemon Leaf Green out of my closet, jumped on my bed and put the game in the GB (Game Boy). It didn't start up.

"Not this again." I grumble to myself as I pull the game out and blow into both openings, trying to remove any particles lodged inside. I slammed the game in again, thinking the extra force will make a difference. It did.

"Finally! Now I just need to find the right lighting..."

I start tilting and turning the GB around, looking for the perfect spot so that I could see what I was playing. Ending up on my stomach on the bed after doing a full round around my room, I continued where I left off. Outside the Cerulean city gym.

"Today I will beat you Misty. I've got a plan now." I say to myself.

Let's look at my Pokemon for a second. Bulbasaur Lvl: 15, Butterfree Lvl: 14, Zubat Lvl: 12 and Male Nidoran Lvl: 12. I check my backpack and see I have 20 potions. Since I saved after defeating all of the N00bz around her, I walked over to where Misty was standing since I can't run indoors for some reason. Yadeyadeyada, I challenge you, blablabla, pokemon battle. I used Vine Whip to quickly dispatch Staryu. Now for the hard part. I switched out Butterfree for Bulbasaur and used Poison Powder on Starmie so that it would do continuous damage. Butterfree was quickly take out though so I brought Bulbasaur back out. I used Vine Whip and brought Starmies health down to a quarter. He nearly one-shot KO'd me but since I knew bulbasaur was faster, I used Vine Whip again and won!

"FINALLY! Took bloody long enough."

I went through the usual dialogue, saved my game and went to work on my my homework.

"Differentiate the following huh? Pfft, I got this."

I made quick work of the homework. Now in the kitchen, I warmed up some leftovers from yesterdays meal. Pasta with tomato sauce. Finishing my dinner, I looked at the watch hanging on the wall. 8pm on the dot.

"Think I'll get an early nights rest today." I said to myself.

I head to the bathroom and strip before heading into the shower. Hot water. Another wonderfull feeling, second only to my bed. All I hear is the water rushing down as it bounces of my skin and goes down the drain. Once that is complete, I brush my teeth and look in the mirror. The window is foggy due to the steam from the previous shower. Seeing a face towel on the counter top, I grab it with my left hand and wipe off the condensation. My medium length blonde hair is stuck to my forehead, dripping the now cold water onto my shoulders. Done with brushing my teeth, I rub my head again with my towel to remove any excess water so as not to drench my pillow. Once the final preparations were completed, I made my way to my room, jumped onto my cold, heaven sent bed and crawl under the covers to accept its embrace. I flick the light switch and my room is enveloped in darkness. I stretch myself out to full length, now being able to do that since I replaced my previous bed which I had grown to tall for, and wait for the sleep to arrive. I don't have to wait long.

 _ ***Pidgey! Pidgey!***_

I wake up to the sounds of Pidgeys outside my window. They must be on the tree right outside. _***groan**_ _ *****_ Couldn't they just have kept quiet for another 5 minutes or so? I think to myself. Knowing full well that there was no way I was going back to sleep, I put my legs on the right side of my bed and sit up. I try and rub the sleep from my eyes and remember that doing so never helps. I grab the bottle of water off of my bedside table and empty it. I blink a few times and sure enough, I can keep my eyes open.

"Not sure why that always works but hey, if it works, may as well keep doing it."

I then remember the weird dream I had the night before. What was it about again? I was playing a game where I was a Pokemon trainer? Not only that but it was in a world where Pokemon were only a thing of fiction.

"I would hate to live in that world." I thought to myself before heading over to my bathroom to take the regular morning leak. Task successfully completed, I look at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair sticks out at odd places with the infamous cow-lick making its grand appearance.

"So, we meet again cow-lick?" I sneer into the mirror, remembering all the times I had failed at controlling the small amount of hair.

"This time I know how to deal with you." I reach out for the jar of hair gel.

"Nico! Are you up yet? Breakfast is getting cold!"

My mom is already up huh? Figures. How does she do it though? She always goes to bed after me but wakes up before me without a single black ring under her eye? Magic!

"I'll be right there!" I shout down the stairs.

"First I gotta deal with this little problem" I whisper to myself, the whole time staring at the devious little cow-lick.

* * *

 **Sooooo? What did you think? PM me or leave a review to tell me whether I made any mistakes or tell me what I should improve on. As I mentioned in my FNaF fanfic, it will take me some time to upload new chapters since I've got my end of sem exams and stuff. So until then, stay frosty dudes and dudettes!**

 **Shadowassassin out!**


End file.
